Various Digital-to-Analog-Converter (DAC) designs exist. For example, DACs may use a resistor ladder for the most significant bits (MSB) and a separate resistor ladder for the least significant bits (LSB). These networks need to be coupled appropriately to generate the desired analog value from a digital value consisting of the MSB & LSB. However, DAC designs with such MSB & LSB ladders are limited in accuracy by the switches or methods in projecting the MSB voltage range on the LSB ladder.